The Grease filter is used in commercial kitchens and restaurants. They are located above the cooking area, slanted with the top of the filter leaning toward the front of the cooking surface. A grease filter is made of stainless steel and measures 15xc2xd inch by 24xc2xd inch by 1xc2xe inch thick and weighs approximately 5 pounds. It""s make up provides a ⅝ inch lip surrounding the entire filter panel. The grease filter vary in size and in location but the general make up is the same. The location of the filters makes it difficult to change without the aid of using a ladder, while reaching over the cooking surface to remove. Grease filters have to be regularly cleaned to remove grease and other contaminants from the cooking of food. This device is used to remove and to re-install the grease filter.
The handle is made of xc2xd inch steel thinwall conduit 60 inches long with a 20 degree or so bend a 7 inches from end. It is connected and locked into place on the head of the device by use of a xc2xd inch conduit connecter welded into place in the center of a steel channel 1 inch wide {fraction (1/16)} inch thick 8 inches long.(The head). Two metal rods 9xc2xd inches long {fraction (3/16)} inch steel round stock with a 90 degree bend xc2xd inch from end are welded into place perpendicular to channel, 6xc2xc inches apart center to center, xe2x85x9e inch from each end. The top of each finger is 3 inches long from channel. The bottom of each finger having the 90 degree bend xc2xd inch from end pointing to the left.
To remove filter from ceiling insert top finger in lip at top center of filter, lift up then with lower fingers resting between panels of filter slide device to the left inserting 90 degree fingers behind panels. Then raise handle up and outward to move bottom of filter from bottom of filter holder and remove from channel. The head being a fulcrum which moves lower fingers out, moving filter out of filter holder.
To install filter back in holder insert top of fingers into top center of filter, with lower fingers inserted behind panels raise and insert filter into top holder, lower handle to bring bottom edge of filter in lower filter holder. Slide device to the right and remove filter remover.
My invention xe2x80x9cThe Grease Filter Removerxe2x80x9d will help in the removal of grease filter without standing on ladder and leaning over a cooking surface. This device is design to pickup and hold filter and lift out of filter holding brackets then lowered all by standing on floor. After filter is cleaned, re-install filter. This device will save time to a minimum so filter will be cleaned more often. Using this device will also reduced the chance of being injured.